


Can someone help me? Looking for A Hannibal x Will Fanfiction taking place in an apocalypse (sort of ???)

by AmaraElena



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #cansomeonehelpme #Ican'tfindit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraElena/pseuds/AmaraElena
Summary: Hi there :)A few years ago I read a very nice fanfic. I don't know how to describe it but it took place in some type of apocalypse. Hannibal is the leader of some sort of camp and they get their food from human bodies or something like that. And someday they caputre (?) Will and Hannibal slowly starts to get Will used to eating human flesh.It's probably not the place to look for a specific fanfiction, but I don't know where else I could post this. And I want to read it again soooo badly... :(
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Can someone help me? Looking for A Hannibal x Will Fanfiction taking place in an apocalypse (sort of ???)

Hi there :)  
A few years ago I read a very nice fanfic. I don't know how to describe it but it took place in some type of apocalypse. Hannibal is the leader of some sort of camp and they get their food from human bodies or something like that. And someday they caputre (?) Will and Hannibal slowly starts to get Will used to eating human flesh.  
It's probably not the place to look for a specific fanfiction, but I don't know where else I could post this. And I want to read it again soooo badly... :(


End file.
